Lofe and Lore
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: My contribution to Strange Magic week Day 3 on Tumblr


**Fae Lore and Lofe day. My contribution to Strange Magic week Day three on tumblr**

Bog and Marianne were flying casually through the forest one summer evening, the heat dissipating into a cool mist as the shade of the trees quickened the cooling hour when the two came upon a bare track of land winding through the tall trees and underbrush.

"What is this?" Marianne asked lighting on the bare earth.

"Most humans mistake it for a deer path," Bog said by way of explaining without explanation.

"And it really is?"

"A Druid path," he said. "Sometimes they call themselves magicians but it's for humans. Carved by deer yes but for humans with strong magical and spiritual ties to nature and fairies." He smiled at her. "It's a special day. A day when young druids see if their powers are true. It's been centuries since a druid has been seen in these or any great wood where the realms cross."

Marianne had never even heard of this. Of course she was more blade smart than book smart but surely she would have heard something about it.

"And why do you come out here to see if a human shows up?"

"Tradition. They are to be met by one of royal blood and blessed. The fairies stopped doing it when druids became so few, but we goblins always came out to see if a human would come." Marianne turned and saw that the forest was indeed teeming with goblins from all over the Dark Forest.

"How long do we have to wait?" she asked, figuring that it would be another failed year if it had been centuries since a druid lived.

Bog tilted his head to the full moon, "Not long."

Marianne sighed and leaned against him. Bog smiled at the feel of her against him. Suddenly her head bolted up and she looked down the path, her tapered green tipped ears twitching.

Bog turned his head to where she was watching and heard the faint muffled crunching of leaves under skilled feet. "Probably just a deer, Tough Girl, these paths are ancient and won't ever fade because of the magic in them."

" _That's_ not a deer," she said pointing up the path.

Sure enough a human girl in an old worn skirt and wrapped in a jacket made her way up the path. She carried a hatchet on the back of her belt and a sword on her hip. The girl looked about with wide, sharp eyes like she didn't know why she was here but was well aware of what here was.

"Hello?" she called leather moccasined feet stopping right in front of them. Marianne gaped up at the size of this being. So gangly and huge! How did they move like that?!

Bog seemed just as awestruck looking up at the human girl, but he quickly recovered and offered his hand to Marianne. The gobsmacked princess took it and he led her up to the humans eyes.

"Greetings be to ye, Lass of the Earth," Bog said in a formal tone. The girl blinked and looked, for a moment like she didn't know what the heck was going on.

A moment of fear passed over Marianne's face as she feared the human girl would swat at them both and run screaming.

Instead an ancient light seemed to pass through her eyes, "And well wishes be to the, Noble King of Fairy."

Marianne chuckled at this and the human girls eyes flicked to her, "And to you Noble Queen."

"Oh no!" Marianne said throwing formality and ritual clean out the window like she was known to do, "I'm still just a princess. And he's King of the Goblins."

"Love, to them goblins and fairies are all people of the land _called_ Fairy or Tir non Og," he turned back to the giant girl and the two lighted on her outstretched hand. "May the fair folk and magic always be your ally and may evil never darken your path."

The druid girl smiled. "And I have a gift for you two," she said, reaching into a rabbit skinned pouch at her waist. "It's not much but I think you should have it."

Marianne flew up and tried to get a peek at what she was wrestling from the pouch. It was useless and soon she lighted in the girl's hand again. She raised back up and handed them a candle and a heart shaped charm made of a small pink stone that Marianne couldn't help but thinking Dawn would love.

"The candle is so you may summon me whenever you need my aid," the girl said. "Simply light it and call my name, _Talia_. The charm is a blessing of my own. May your love grow strong and sure like the fire in both of your spirits," she said, setting them back down.

Bog and Marianne blushed at her words but nodded their thanks. Talia nodded as well and started back down the path to home.

Bog turned to Marianne, turning the charm in her hands. "You think it works?" she asked

"I don't know but druids are known to know these things and have strong ties with nature and earth," he said.

"Well," Marianne said, "I don't need some charm to know that I love you." Bog smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

 **Okay so I am a big fan of fairy lore and when I saw today's prompt literally five zillion thoughts ran through my head. I fought and wrestled and dug and finally** _ **finally**_ **came up with this little beauty. I know it's not typical Fairy Lore but I have just got of a druid kick so here ya go.**


End file.
